What does The Fox Say?
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Sebagai seorang raja, Itachi ditangkap, dipenjara & harus terjebak dengan seorang rubah seksi yang senang menggoda. Brengseknya, rubah itu menggoda bukanlah untuk menjalin hubungan cinta-cintaan, melainkan untuk menjadikan santapan makan malam sang rubah. Itachi pun prustasi. Di saat ia tergoda, iapun tidak ingin menjadi makanan. pasrah saja gt? Yakali. Main: IK, Slight: SN
BRUK!

1

2

3

Darah biru-keperakan itu berceceran dimana-mana.

Seorang anak menatap horor pemandangan di hadapannya. Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Bukan satu atau dua makhluk yang tergeletak di hadapannya, melainkan ratusan makhluk. Kepala, tangan, bahkan usus terurai dimana-mana, membuat bau amis yang menyengat dan menjijikan. Sedangkan salah satu _ares_ tersisa dengan bayi di tangannya hanya bisa menatap makhluk mengerikan, senjata pembunuh di hadapannya dengan mata terbelalak, dan air mata mengalir.

Takut.

Benci.

Tidak mengerti.

Itulah yang sekarang dialaminya.

Sang _ares_ yang masih terlalu kecil untuk ukuran sebagai pembantai menatap sosok yang sedang ketakutan itu. Seringai mengerikan pun terpatri di wajahnya. Dengan santai dia menghampiri dua sosok yang bergetar ketakutan—tidak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ja—jangan, dia tidak bersalah," _ares_ muda yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apapun memohon pada makhluk di hadapannya. "JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" sang _ares_ mempererat pelukannya pada bayi _ares_ di tangannya. Ia berusaha melindungi bayi yang berbeda ras darinya.

Seringai sang pembantai semakin lebar. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, menatap pongah pengecut di hadapannya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuh dirinya, Sobat," bisiknya, penuh janji. "Anggap saja hal itu sebagai imbalan karena kau telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku selama ini. Berterima kasilhkah karena aku akan membiarkan dirimu, spesiesmu, serta makhluk di tanganmu selamat."

"Ba—

"TAPI!" suara sang pembantai itu menggaung.

"….," cepat-cepat sang _ares_ muda menutup mulutnya.

Sang pembantai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang pemuda. Ia membungkukan badannya, menyentuh telinga sang _ares_ muda. "Dengan satu syarat…," bisiknya. Iapun mengucapkan kata-kata yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan sang sahabat.

Sang sahabat pun hanya bisa menatap kosong saat kata demi kata meluncur dari bibir _ares_ di dekatnya. Rasa sakit hati, bercampur dengan kecewa berbaur menjadi satu, membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Kenapa? Hanya itulah kata yang ada dibenaknya. Kenapa sahabatnya tega berbuat seperti ini padanya? Apakah persahabatan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah dianggap? Apakah selama ini dirinya hanyalah dimanfaatkan?

Di saat sang _ares_ muda dipenuhi pikiran, di saat itu juga sang pembantai mengambil bayi di tangannya. Tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa, sang _ares_ muda hanya bisa menyerahkan bayi tersebut, dan tanpa merasakan penyesalan sang pembantai itupun mencubit dagu sahabatnya, kemudian menatap dalam-dalam mata biru sang sahabat.

"Ada permintaan terakhir untuknya?" tanya sang pembantai dengan seringai kejinya.

"Bersumpahlah," bisiknya. "Bersumpahlah kau harus menjaganya," sang _ares_ muda itupun menatap bayi di gendongan sang pembantai itu. Ia menatap lekat-lekat bayi yang seharusnya tidak pernah dia lepaskan itu.

"Yeah, permintaanmu diterima," sang penjahat itupun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sekarang waktunya kau ucapkan…," bisiknya, "Selamat tinggal…," lanjutnya sebelum semua menjadi gelap. "Pada _takdirmu_ dan kenangan kita berdua _,"_ jeda. "Sahabat."

Mati.

Perasaan sang _ares_ termuda pun hancur.

Tanpa memori…

Tanpa takdirnya…

Tanpa pendampingnya…

Seiring dengan diambilnya sang takdir…

Sang _ares_ termuda pun kehilangan hatinya…

Hilang dibawa oleh sang penjahat….

.

.

.

Bumi.

Bulan.

Matahari.

Bima sakti.

Tata surya.

Semua membentuk suatu kesatuan di alam semesta. Menyimpan banyak misteri yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Berbicara tentang jagat raya, serta benda-benda di dalam alam semesta ini, semua orang yang mempelajarinya selalu bertanya; seberapa besar luas dari isi alam semesta ini? Apa saja isi dari alam semesta tersebut? Apa saja yang masih bisa digali, hingga pertanyaan pun mencapai ke titik, apakah masih ada kehidupan seperti manusia bumi di luar sana? Apakah makhluk selain makhluk bumi itu memang ada… atau di tempat seluas tata surya itu, kehidupan hanyalah dimiliki oleh bumi?

Tidak diketahui keberadaannya sama sekali oleh manusia, bermiliyar-miliyar juta tahun cahaya dari tempat manusia berada, dengan Arche's Object Sebagai galaxy-nya, bintang Sun-ax yang menjadi inti orbitnya, terdapat suatu planet yang bernama 'Miletos'.

Sama halnya dengan bumi, Miletos memiliki berbagai macam lapisan udara yang bisa membangun kehidupan. Tidak berbeda dari zaman bumi yang belum tersentuh manusia, tempat tersebut dipenuhi oleh pepohonan besar yang rimbun, udara bersih—tidak terkena polusi, dan kehidupan yang alami, serta sinar bintang—layaknya matahari—yang menembus masuk ke dalam tempat itu, menghangatkan permukaan alam Miletos.

Sama halnya dengan bumi juga, Miletos memiliki kehidupan seperti manusia di dalamnya. Makhluk-makhluk yang berada di dalam Miletos saling berkomunikasi antara satu dan lainnya, serta membentuk suatu koloni, bahkan kerajaan. Mereka pun makan, tumbuh, serta berkembang-biak seperti manusia. Apa yang berbeda dari manusia itu sendiri, makhluk di Miletos yang mereka sendiri menyebutnya ' _Ares_ ' memiliki bentuk pergabungan antara manusia, dan hewan yang ada di bumi. Mereka bukan hanya memiliki setengah fisik seperti hewan di bumi, mereka pun memiliki kekuatan hewan-hewan itu, serta cara beradaptasi yang sama dengan hewan.

Dengan otak yang pintar seperti manusia, dan kekuatan kuat seperti hewan, menjadikan makhluk _ares_ memiliki kelebihan tersendiri dibandingkan manusia. Ada juga perbedaan lainnya, yaitu dasar berpikir makhluk _ares_ yang lebih menghormati alam. Di saat manusia senang sekali berkata, 'Menaklukan alam', makhluk _Ares_ lebih memikirkan tentang bagaimana caranya mereka bersahabat dengan alam—tempat bergantung mereka hidup. Oleh karena itu, makhluk adalah makhluk paling anti merusak lingkungan. Sedemikian rupa, mereka membangun kehidupan dengan cara megabungkan alam, dan kebutuhan mereka. Dengan begitu, rumah tinggal mereka pun tidaklah lebih seperti hutan. Dengan begitu juga, mereka bisa hidup lebih lama dari manusia di bumi. Bahkan mereka bisa hidup hingga ribuan tahun.

Namun….

Dibalik kelebihan mereka sebagai makhluk terkuat dan panjang umur, sulit terlihat tua, hingga terkadang setiap _ares_ bisa hidup ribuan tahun, mereka sulitlah bereproduksi. Ya, kelemahan para _ares_ ini mereka harus bereproduksi dengan pasangan yang tepat, walaupun dari spesies lain, dan sangat sulit menemukan pasangan tersebut, dan terkadang akibat reproduksi mereka yang tidak lazim seperti manusia biasa atau makhluk di bumi, mereka bisa memunculkan spesies baru dengan bawaan genetik yang baru.

Di berbagai macam tempat yang terdapat di Miletos, terdapat satu tempat yang sangat terkenal dan membuat siapapun makhluk di Miletos ingin memasukinya. Tempat tersebut merupakan tempat paling terbaik di antara tempat terbaik di Miletos. Kemajuan pembangunan di tempat tersebut melebihi tempat lainnya, dari segi infrastruktur, hingga kehidupan rakyatnya.

Konoha.

Makhluk _ares_ sering menyebutnya 'Miletos Impian'.

Di dalam Konoha berbagai macam _ares_ terkuat bersarang di dalamnya. _Ares_ - _ares_ tersebut membentuk suatu kerajaan dengan dimpimpin oleh satu spesies— _ares_ terkuat di antara semua _ares_.

Manusia-singa.

Adalah hal yang akan diucapkan makhluk bumi jika melihat makhluk ini.

Manusia-singa yang dipanggil senju merupakan salah satu penghuni tertua di Miletos. Dengan kecepatan, kekuatannya, serta wibawanya, 99% makhluk di Miletos takluk pada senju. Oleh karena itu, dari generasi ke generasi, _ares_ senju selalu diangkat menjadi pemimpin, dan membawakan Miletos menuju era terbaik. Namun… semua pun berubah dalam waktu sekejap, di saat salah satu spesies melakukan pemberontakan, membunuh makhluk terkuat dari setiap spesies, termasuk pemimpin terkuat di senju pun turut menjadi korban, hingga pada saat itulah terjadilah _vaccum of power_.

Zaman kegelapan pun terjadi.

Jatuhnya spesies senju membuat berbagai macam spesies yang terkuat di Miletos saling bertarung untuk mencapai puncak kejayaan. Semua memperebutkan kekuasaan yang kosong. Ketamakan merajalela, tidak mempedulikan efek dari peperangan tersebut. Bahkan nyaris beberapa spesies di Miletos habis tergerus oleh ganasnya peperangan.

Yeah, tempat yang aman dan tentram pun berubah menjadi suram, hingga ratusan tahun, sampai saatnya ditentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya untuk babak baru di Miletos.

Manusia-macan kumbang.

Uchiha.

Setelah 500 tahun peperangan terjadi, akhirnya munculah spesies terunggul di tempat itu. Walaupun uchiha sempat menjadi korban pembantaian, dan hanya menyisakan beberapa penerus, tapi sang uchiha yang tersisa berhasil bangkit dengan cepat. Uchiha berhasil mengalahkan berbagai macam spesies di Miletos, dan memperoleh kepercayaan dari makhluk-makhluk lemah di Miletos (makhluk yang apabila sedang terjadi perang memilih untuk bersembunyi). Alhasil, uchiha lah yang menjadi pemimpin baru, dan bertugas menyelidiki siapa penyebab utama kekacauan di Miletos.

Namikaze.

Setelah melakukan penyelidikan, akhirnya namikaze atau manusia-rubah menjadi tersangka dari pembantaian berbagai macam spesies di Miletos. Berdasarkan fakta yang didapatkan, dan hasil pengadilan seluruh makhluk di Miletos, namikaze pun harus keluar dari Konoha. Ia diasingkan dari Konoha, dan dilarang keras untuk menginjakan kakinya di Konoha untuk selamanya, bahkan untuk bertemu dengan rakyat Konoha, para namikaze dilarang.

Melakukan pembelaan.

Namikaze mencoba melakukan pembelaan. Ia melakukan adu banding pada hakim, namun tetap saja… pada akhirnya namikaze mengalami kekalahan, dan untuk selamanya harus keluar dari Konoha, ketika tidak ada satupun tempat yang mau menampung makhluk gila dudukan, penghianat seperti namikaze. Yeah, akibat hal tersebut namikaze harus membentuk koloni di suatu tempat yang paling terburuk di Miletos. Tanpa bantuan, dengan persediaan air kecil, cahaya yang kurang, sulitnya makanan, koloni namikaze harus bertahan hidup dan membuka lembaran hidup baru.

Usai masalah dengan koloni rubah, kehidupan di Miletos berangsur-angsur mulai membaik. Fasilitas di tempat itu mulai dibangun kembali oleh sang pemimpin. Para spesies di tempat itu mulai membangun komunikasi kembali. Bahkan sebagai pengikat kerukunan di antara mereka, tidak jarang para spesies itu mengadakan pesta, dan mengundang spesies lain untuk datang ke pesta mereka.

Akhirnya…

Kedamaian pun kembali.

Semua bersorak bahagia, tanpa menyadari mereka telah menorehkan luka yang tidak pernah terlupakan pada satu spesies. Mereka telah menanamkan bibit dendam pada satu spesies. Mereka telah menanam kepahitan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan spesies tersebut, ketika semua spesies di Milestos berbahagia.

Semua spesies berbahagia di atas penderitaan spesies terbuang.

.

.

.

Beberapa ratus tahun kemudian….

Beralasan rerumputan, para _ares_ melewati jalan setapak menuju tempat pesta. Dengan kunang-kunang sebagai lampu pengiring mereka, para _ares_ itu dengan semangat, berbincang-bincang mengenai kehebatan pesta yang akan diadakan pemimpin mereka kali ini. Semua tahu, uchiha tidaklah pernah gagal mengadakan pesta. Setiap pesta yang diadakan oleh uchiha, baik makanan, dekor, _rundown_ acara, hingga para tamu khusus yang sengaja diundang uchiha sebagai maskot di pesta itu selalu berhasil mencuri perhatian penduduk Konoha, dan sekarang mereka ingin tahu kejutan apalagi yang akan diadakan uchiha, ketika tahun lalu sang pemimpin melakukan pesta dengan diiringi para makhluk cantik dari negeri lain yang membuat seluruh penduduk Konoha tidak bisa berkedip atas tamu uchiha yang _spectakuler_ itu.

"Itachi!" seru seorang gadis percampuran kelinci hutan. Dengan langkah menggodanya gadis tersebut menghampiri sang pewaris tahta kerajaan Konoha.

Dengan awas, sang raja dari Kerajaan Konoha ini menatap setiap gerak-gerik putri kelinci hutan itu.

Seksi.

Tanggapan pertama bagi orang yang pertama melihat gadis tersebut, ketika pakaiannya cukup terbuka di malam dingin ini. Bahkan beberapa orang di tempat itu berpikir, gadis ini akan pergi ke kolam renang ketimbang ke pesta ketika gaun pestanya benar-benar tipis dan irit bahan. Gadis yang memakai gaun warna gelap itu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, ketika pakaian yang dia kenakan sungguh ketat, dengan ekor kecil mencuat—muncul dari bokongnya yang terlapisi kain. Tidak luput mantel berbulu hangat menghiasi lehernya, dan telinga kelincinya bergerak-gerak menggoda saat menatap sang Uchiha.

"Hai Izumi," sapa Itachi dengan penuh keramahan. "Terima kasih sudah datang kemari," lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melewatkan pesta," Izumi menjilat bibirnya yang dipoles lipstick berwarna merah menyala. "Terlebih jika ada pemuda tampan dan sangat menggairahkan… seperti dirimu." Sang kelinci mendekat ke arah sang Uchiha, mengelus tubuh Itachi dengan sensual sembari menatap Itachi menggoda. Iapun sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan ekor mungilnya. " _Panthera_ ," sang kelinci itupun mengedipkan matanya sembari menyebut panggilan 'kerajaan' Itachi dengan penuh menggoda. "Jika kau ingin berdansa, aku menantimu di dalam," sang kelinci melenggang pergi, saat Itachi hanya memasang terus ekspresi tersenyumnya.

" _Bitch,"_ Itachi bergumam sembari menggeleng. Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan makhluk di Konoha dua kali sebagai teman tidurnya.

Keadaan kembali sepi bagi sang Uchiha dikala kelinci itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dari atas kastil yang terlilit oleh akar gantung pepohonan ini, Itachi menatap ke depan. Ia melihat pemandangan negerinya dari ketinggian. Melihat cahaya kunang-kunang yang menyebar, menjadikan lampu bagi negerinya. Pandangan Itachi pun menerobos lebih jauh ke depan sana. Ia melihat sungai besar—tempat berlabuhnya para tamu Konoha, kemudian ke pulau seberang sana, hingga sang Uchiha secara tidak sengaja melihat cahaya tidak wajar dari arah seberang pulau sana. Bukan kunang-kunang biasa. Kunang-kunang ini terlalu terang untuk dilihat dari jarak sejauh ini. Itachi yakin, daratan di seberang sana tidak dicahayai oleh kunang-kunang yang sama seperti di dekat tempatnya ini.

"Mata-mata mengatakan jika namikaze mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan," Sasori berdiri di samping Itachi, ikut menerawang ke depan sana. "Kau tahu? Cahaya itu menunjukan keberadaan mereka semakin dekat."

Itachi menatap salah satu kepercayaannya.

Sasori Sabaku.

Pemuda yang memiliki umur sama dengan Itachi. Ia berasal dari spesies rakun—spesies yang pertama kali mengakui kehebatan spesies macan kumbang. Di dalam sistem kerajaan yang dibangun uchiha, Sasori merupakan sang penasehat sekaligus mata-mata bagi bahaya apapun yang akan mengancam kerajaan. Sasori merupakan salah satu _ares_ yang menyimpan banyak rahasia kerajaan. Ia bahkan sangat jarang di kerajaan karena tugasnya yang lebih mengutamakan mematai-matai pihak lawan, terlebih koloni manusia-rubah— namikaze.

"Jadi, ada kabar baru apalagi yang bisa kau sampaikan padaku, Sasori?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku dengar, mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Konoha. Akupun mendengar kelima generasi namikaze sangatlah mengerikan, dan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan," Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya mendengar. Aku belum pernah melihat aslinya," Sasori memberi jeda. "Ya, menurut kabar juga semenjak penguasa utama meninggal, dan digantikan oleh penguasa baru, keadaan koloni itu mengalami perombakan besar-besaran," Sasori menatap Itachi serius. "Dari mata-mata yang aku kirim ke daerah mereka, aku mendapatkan kabar jika infrastruktur kerajaan mereka, serta kekuatan militer koloni mereka pun sangatlah kuat."

Itachi tersenyum miring sekaligus mendengus. "Apalagi yang kita harapkan dari makhluk-makhluk terasingkan, tersakiti, dan tidak memiliki pilihan selain bertahan hidup, dan memulai lembaran baru agar menjadi lebih kuat?"

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti maksud Itachi. "Keadaan terjepit membuat mereka berusaha lebih keras dibandingkan apapun spesies di tempat ini," Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu, kau pasti paham betul perasaan mereka, Panthera."

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Sekilas ekspresinya berubah sebelum kembali tenang. "Lalu, kabar apalagi yang kau miliki?"

"Kelompok rubah sangatlah solid, dan tertutup. Sehingga sulit sekali mendapatkan informasi yang akurat mengenai mereka. Informasi yang aku miliki hanyalah jika belum pernah ada satupun spesies yang kita kenal berbicara satu kata patah pun dari petinggi koloni tersebut."

Itachi tertawa. "Menarik," ujarnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar ada makhluk _introvert_ di negeri ini. Seolah tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain anggota koloni mereka. Sungguh hebat. Rubah-rubah itu sungguh mengagumkan karena berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam waktu cepat seperti ini tanpa butuh bantuan _ares_ lain.

Makhluk seperti apa mereka itu?

"Lalu?" Itachi ingin mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya Sasori.

Sasori terdiam sejenak, mengingat kembali informasi yang dia dapatkan. "Ah, aku ingat!" tiba-tiba Sasori mengingat laporan terakhir informannya. "Salah satu informan kita berhasil bertatap muka dengan salah satu utusan lima terkuat dari koloni tersebut. Informan kita tidak dibunuh oleh namikaze itu karena dia diminta untuk memberitahumu…," Sasori menghela nafas.

"Memberitahuku apa?" Itachi membeo.

"Jenderal Besar namikaze lah yang akan langsung memimpin penyerangan pada Konoha," Sasori menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Ia bersumpah akan membumi hanguskan Konoha beserta isinya."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…," Itachi pun tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

Astaga!

Itachi tidak tahu sebesar apa kekuatan namikaze itu, hingga berani menyerang Konoha dan mengancam seperti ini. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh rubah-rubah itu? Apakah mereka terlalu frustasi hingga memutuskan untuk bunuh diri? Tidak. Itachi tahu pasti seperti apa rubah-rubah itu. Itachi tahu jika makhluk-makhluk itu bukanlah makhluk yang lemah dan bisa mati begitu saja. Mereka merupakan makhluk yang mudah beradaptasi, licik, dan memiliki banyak cara untuk bertahan hidup.

"Lucu. Lucu sekali. Untuk menyampaikan tantangan _penting_ seperti itu, mereka mengirimkan utusannya, seolah tertutupnya mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah?" Itachi tahu jika bangsa namikaze itu sedang mencoba menginjak-injak harga dirinya. "Tetapi, tidak masalah," Itachi tersenyum superior. "Untuk kali ini aku akan meladeni penghianat itu," Itachi menatap Sasori. "Lalu, katamu tadi tidak pernah ada yang mendengar ucapan dari kelima terkuat para rubah itu?"

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasti.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah, jika begitu…," Itachi menerawang jauh ke depan sana. "Kita akan mendengar semuanya setelah perang usai, seperti apa suara para rubah itu?"

Terutama suara…

Si pemimpin koloni itu.

* * *

 **What the Fox Say?**

 **Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru, and Itakyuu**

 **Rat: M**

 **Genre: Fantasy, romance, family, action, sedikit gore.**

 **Warn: alur berat, pemeran di cerita ini bisa hidup ribuan tahun, cerita ini didekasikan untuk orang yang ulang tahun.**

 **Cerita ini bukanlah untuk dikomersilkan, melainkan untuk kesenangan belaka.**

* * *

"CEPAT! CEPAT! CEPAT!"

"LINDUNGI ANAK-ANAK!"

"CEPAT BAWA YANG TERLUKA MENJAUH!"

Hancur.

Sesuai dengan janji mereka, para rubah telah berhasil membumi hanguskan setengah bagian dari wilayah Konoha. Tidak hanya bagian militer dan anggota kerajaan yang terkena dampak, melainkan para _ares_ yang tidak tahu apa-apapun turut menjadi korban amukan para rubah tersebut. Mati dan terluka parah sudah menjadi momok yang tidak asing di peperangan ini. Bahkan bayi burung _ares_ yang baru menetas pun turut menjadi korban keganasan para rubah yang sedang mengamuk tersebut.

Itachi, Sasori dan anak buahnya melakukan segala upaya untuk melawan balik pasukan namikaze. Tetapi, kekuatan militer Itachi, walau jumlahnya lebih banyak, tetap kalah dalam segi skill. Perbandingan kekuatan satu pasukan rubah sama dengan seratus pasukan Itachi. Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Itachi tidak pernah berpikir, jika kekuatan rubah bisa sebegini besarnya, hingga makhluk terkuat seperti manusia-gajah pun harus tumbang karena cakaran maut rubah tersebut.

" _Panthera_ ," Sasori menghadap. "Ada kabar baru dari bagian selatan. Benteng selatan kerajaan telah berhasil dikuasai. Sekarang, kita harus bagaimana _Panthera_?" Sasori meminta petunjuk dari sang raja.

Itachi yang berada di titik pusat perlindungan berpikir keras. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam, seluruh penghuni hutan bisa benar-benar dihancurkan oleh rubah itu. Itachi harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Sekarang bukan waktunya dia berdiam diri di tempat aman. Ia harus keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan berhadapan langsung dengan musuh.

"Kawal aku, Sasori!" perintah Itachi sebelum wujudnya berubah secara penuh menjadi macan kumbang.

Dengan diikuti Sasori, Itachi berlari cepat melewati pepohonan lebat di sekitarnya. Bentuk tubuh hewannya yang ramping, serta warna bulunya yang gelap, membuat musuh-musuh sulit untuk mendeteksi keberadaannya. Sesekali Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengendus tanah di bawahnya sebelum kembali berlari, mengetahui kemana dia harus melangkah. Saat Itachi hampir tiba di tempat lokasi, iapun dicegah oleh spesies yang sama seperti dirinya.

Itachi merubah bentuknya ke dalam wujud setengah manusianya. Tubuhnya kembali seperti manusia, ketika ekor, telinga, rambut yang gelap, serta pakaiannya mengindikasikan berasal dari spesies mana dirinya masih melekat penuh di tubuhnya. Sama halnya dengan Itachi, macan kumbang di hadapannya pun berubah bentuk menjadi sosok pemuda bersurai raven dengan kulit putih pucat, dan mata tajam layaknya sang raja.

"Sasuke," desis Itachi, memanggil nama adiknya.

Sasuke merupakan salah satu macan kumbang yang selamat dari pembantaian selain Itachi. Dikarenakan hanya sedikit spesies macan kumbang yang selamat, dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain bersatu, Itachi menjadikan Sasuke sebagai adik. Ia mengangkat Sasuke sebagai adik kesayangannya dan merawat Sasuke dari bayi hingga sebesar ini. Untuk memperkuat kerajaan, Itachi memerintah Sasuke untuk berkelana dan mencari pengalaman, hingga pada saat pesta diadakan terakhir kali itu, Sasuke kembali dan menjadi tamu kejutan yang berhasil menyita hati seluruh wanita di ruang pesta tersebut.

"Mereka sangat kuat," lapor Sasuke. "Kita tidak bisa gegabah. Setelah aku selidiki, tidak ada sedikitpun celah bagi kelompok kita untuk menyusup masuk. Strategi perang mereka dibangun sangat matang, ketika kekuatan militer mereka pun tidak main-main. Bahkan kekompakan mereka, melebihi kekompokan bagian inti militer kita, _Panthera_."

Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Telinga bergerak-gerak, menangkap seluruh suara di sekitarnya. Jeritan, tangisan, darah, aroma ketakutan, terdengar di seluruh penjuru. Dimana-mana hanya ada peperangan, dan pembantaian. Melihat satu-persatu rakyatnya disakiti, Itachi tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia membuka matanya, kemudian merubah bentuknya kembali dan tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun Itachi segera berlari menuju tempat terpenting untuk sekarang ini.

" _Panthera_!" peringat Sasuke atas tindakan gegabah sang kakak. Iapun lekas mengejar sang kakak, bersamaan dengan Sasori.

Itachi tidak akan membiarkan semua habis begitu saja.

Jika memang cara sekarang tidak berhasil,

Jangan sebut dia Itachi Uchiha jika tidak memiliki rencana lainnya.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan untuk mencapai titik pusat peperangan, akhirnya Itachi nyaris tiba di lokasi. Langkah kakinya berubah pelan di saat ia masuk ke dalam pusat peperangan. Ia melihat berbagai macam jasad berbentuk hewan tergeletak di sekitarnya. Bahkan tidak sedikit hewan tersebut bukanlah hewan yang pantas ikut ke dalam peperangan ini. Di saat Itachi melangkahkan kakinya kembali, ia melihat seorang _ares_ berspesies manusia-monyet sedang terluka parah, dan sekarat. Itachi mendekat ke arah monyet tersebut, hendak menyapanya.

"Pak tua, aku akan segera memanggil bantuan," ujar Itachi. Namun belum saja Itachi meminta bantuan, sang pak tua sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kematian di depannya membuat Itachi terhenyak kaget. Sialan. Namikaze itu benar-benar mencari masalah. Itachi menatap ke depan. Kedua matanya memincing tajam. Iapun akan kembali berlari, ketika rombongan pasukan yang seharusnya tidak dihadapinya secara langsung masuk ke dalam areanya. Seperti hewan yang terjepit di tengah-tengah kepungan hewan buas, para musuh rupanya menyadari kedatangannya, dan segera bergerak ke arahnya.

Itachi merubah formasinya. "Kalian…," desis Itachi, dengan aura membunuh. Ia menatap rubah-rubah di hadapannya.

Sungguh aneh.

Berbeda dengan para penduduk Konoha, para namikaze di hadapan Itachi tetap mempertahankan bentuk hewannya. Para namikaze ini tidaklah merubah bentuk seperti Itachi. Bahkan mereka tidak berbicara antara satu dengan lainnya. Mereka hanya saling memberi kode, menunjukan kekompakan mereka. Melihat cara makhluk-makhluk di hadapan Itachi ini berkomunikasi, membuat Itachi merinding. Ya, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, mereka memiliki ikatan mengerikan, hingga dalam peperangan pun tidak diperlukan komunikasi yang terbuka.

Itachi mempelajari setiap namikaze di hadapannya. Ia ingin tahu siapa pemimpin koloni ini, dan tentu saja Itachi dapat melihatnya dengan mudah, ketika di antara koloni tersebut terdapat satu namikaze yang memiliki bulu paling mencolok di antara lainnya. Bulu namikaze yang satu itu berwarna merah keemasan membuat bulu itu berkilau indah ketika terkena sinar bintang. Sungguh indah. Jika mereka tidak di dalam peperangan, pasti Itachi akan memperhatikannya lebih lama.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, pemimpin koloni itu memberi aba-aba untuk Itachi agar melakukan penyerangan.

Dalam waktu sekejap Itachi sudah dikepung oleh para namikaze. Makhluk-makhluk itu menggeram ke arahnya, menunjukan gigi-giginya yang mengerikan. Tidak mau kalah, Itachi pun kembali ke dalam bentuk bertarungnya. Ia memperlihatkan kekuatannya sebagai macan kumbang.

Pertarungan dimulai.

Parah namikaze secara serentak menyerang Itachi. Punggung Itachi digigit oleh namikaze, dan segera Itachi langsung menghempaskan makhluk di belakang punggungnya. Iapun mengeluarkan cakar dan mulai menyakarkan cakar itu pada wajah dan tubuh makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Geraman pun kembali terdengar. Entah dari Itachi maupun dari rubah itu.

Saling mencakar dan menggigit.

Itachi dan para namikaze berusaha mempertahankan diri. Sesekali Itachi dihempas oleh makhluk tersebut dan kembali bangkit untuk menyerang. Sama sekali tidak mau kalah dari para namikaze, Itachi akan membunuh rubah-rubah ini sendirian, jika dia masih diberi waktu untuk bertahan hidup.

Bagian samping tubuh Itachi tergores oleh cakaran sang komandan namikaze.

" _Panthera_!" Sasuke datang dan langsung masuk ke dalam pertarungan dengan dibantu pasukan Itachi yang jumlahnya terbatas. Ia menyerang komandan rubah tersebut, membuat sang rubah terpukul mundur.

"Sasuke, berhati-hatilah," ujar Itachi memperingati Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pertarungan semakin sengit dikala dua kubu sama kuatnya. Mereka saling menyakiti antara satu dengan lainnya. Itachi dan Sasuke yang memiliki kekuatan besar berusaha untuk melumpuhkan serangan demi serangan para namikaze itu. Namun, berbeda dari pasukan Itachi dan Sasuke. Pasukan Itachi dan Sasuke yang lebih lemah dari kawanan rubah itu membuat keadaan mulai tidak berimbang. Pasukan Konoha semakin menipis, membuat kedua orang hebat Konoha ini mulai kewalahan.

" _Panthera_ , sebaiknya kita mundur," Sasori yang ikut bertarung berpikir jika mereka akan mati apabila terus memaksakan pertarungan ini.

Itachi berpikir sama seperti Sasori, tetapi dia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk mundur, apabila rubah ini seperti tidak akan melepaskan mereka. Adapun jika mereka mundur, mereka akan dikejar hingga ke istana, dan pertarungan hanyalah akan berpindah tempat. Ya, Itachi tidak mungkin menyelamatkan pasukannya, kecuali dengan satu hal. Satu hal gila yang sekirarnya baru terpikir caranya di saat terdesak seperti ini.

"Sasori…," bisik Itachi. "Sebisa mungkin selamatkan rakyat dan militer yang masih tersisa. Kalian pergi jauh dari tempat ini. Sebisa mungkin, aku akan menghadang langkah mereka," ujar Itachi. "Tolong beritahu, Sasuke."

"Eh?" usul Itachi membuat Sasori terkejut. "Tapi—

"CEPAT SASORI!" perintah Itachi.

Tidak memiliki cara lain selain mengikuti keinginan Itachi, Sasori pun mulai menjalankan rencana mereka. Secara cepat dia mendekati Sasuke dan memberi pesan Itachi secara singkat. Sama halnya dengan Sasori, Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Itachi. Iapun mulai bergerak untuk mundur bersama pasukan, ketika Itachi mencoba berkelahi dengan rubah-rubah itu di belakang sana.

"Ayo, Sasuke!" selagi menyerang, Sasori memerintah Sasuke untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang kakak dikala ia sedang bertarung. Ia melihat sang kakak mulai mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya sebagai macan kumbang untuk membunuh para koloni rubah itu. Tetapi, seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya, koloni rubah tersebut semakin menyerang. Sasuke yang melamun kehilangan fokusnya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari salah satu rubah menyerangnya.

"SASUKE!" Itachi yang menyadari adiknya sedang di dalam masalah langsung mempercepat serangannya, dan berlari ke arah sang adik. Namun usahanya gagal. Itachi diserang dari samping, terpental dan membentur pohon.

Sasuke cepat-cepat bangkit di saat kakaknya sedang di dalam masalah.

"LARI, SASUKE!" teriak Itachi, memerintah Sasuke. "Selamatkan rakyat, dan Sasori!"

Sasuke ingin menolong sang kakak, tetapi ia melihat sebagian rubah itu mengejar pasukan Konoha dan Sasori. Mengetahui prioritas utama, Sasuke tidaklah berlari ke arah Itachi. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam hutan gelap di hadapannya sana, menjauhi sang rubah, meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian di belakang sana. Di dalam kekhawatirannya, ia berharap sang kakak akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja, _Panthera_ ," bisik Sasuke, ketika suara geraman, dan pertarungan kembali terdengar di belakang sana.

Ya, secara sendirian, kali ini Itachi harus menghadapi para rubah itu.

.

.

.

Gelap?

Dimana ini?

Kenapa semua terasa gelap?

Sakit?

Semua terasa sakit.

Berisik?

Kenapa begitu berisik?

Sekarang dia ada dimana?

Itachi membuka matanya secara perlahan. Sulit. Ia sangat sulit membuka matanya, ketika bagian kelopak matanya terluka. Itachi mengerjapkan matanya, saat merasakan cairan kental membasahi salah satu matanya. Darah? Ah, tentu saja dia berdarah, dan makhluk-makhluk yang membawanya ini tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyembuhkan dirinya. Itachi dipasung di atas kereta kayu, ketika kedua tangannya diikat erat. Kereta kayu itu ditarik oleh pasukan rubah yang masih bertransformasi penuh seperti hewan.

Rasa pusing menyerang Itachi kembali. Pertarungan tergila yang pernah dia lakukan membuat dirinya kehilangan banyak darah. Ia terluka parah dan sulit sekali bergerak. Harapannya sekarang hanyalah sang adik, dan rakyatnya bisa selamat dari rubah-rubah ini dan membalaskan dendam mereka, sesuai dengan rencana B yang telah disusun Itachi bersama Sasori dan Sasuke. Itachi pun memejamkan matanya, ketika hidungnya disentuh oleh sesuatu. Itachi membuka mata, dan melihat kunang-kunang telah hinggap di hidungnya.

"Hai," sapa Itachi dengan suara lemah. Hanya makhluk inilah satu-satunya temannya sekarang.

Kunang-kunang itupun terbang.

Dan teman satu-satunya itupun hilang.

Itachi kembali memejamkan matanya.

Suasana sekitar Itachi mulai berganti. Ia yakin sekarang ini dia bukan berada di negerinya. Ia sudah berada di tempat yang jauh, terpencil, dan berbeda dari Konoha. Ia berada di suatu tempat sunyi, sehingga suara binatang malam pun dapat terdengar jelas. Itachi membuka matanya kembali. Ia menatap sekitar. Ah… tempat koloni rubah ini, kah? Itachi memperhatikan lebih seksama suasana di sekitarnya.

Pepohonan besar menjulang tinggi di saat serangga malam bercahaya menghiasinya, berpijar, memberikan keindahan di malam ini. Selain serangga-serangga itu, jamur merah, hijau bercahaya pun turut memberi kemudahan para makhluk yang melewati jalan setapak ini untuk berjalan. Di pinggir batu-batuan yang membentuk suatu jalan setapak terdapat semak-semak yang saling bergesekan, menciptakan bunyi alam. Sesekali makhluk yang tidak bisa bertransformasi (makhluk murni) menyerukan suaranya, memberitahu orang-orang keeksistensiannya. Wangi dari kelembaban pun merasuk ke dalam penciuman Itachi, membuat Itachi sedikit tenang.

Namun…

Semua berubah dalam waktu sekejap.

Suasana di sekitar Itachi kini mulai ramai. Suara lolongan dari para rubah mulai terdengar. Rubah yang menarik kereta Itachi berhenti bergerak. Mereka semua diam di tempat, dan mulai mengadahkan kepala ke atas, menatap bintang sun-ex. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, secara bersamaan, tiba-tiba para rubah tersebut mulai melolong layaknya serigala. A—apa?! Apa-apaan ini? Suara apa itu? Itachi merasa suasana di sekitarnya berubah menjadi mencekam. Lolongan parah rubah itu sangat menyayat dan menyakiti telinga Itachi. Telinga sang Uchiha pun bergerak-gerak, terganggu dengan suara rubah di sekitarnya.

Sayup-sayup Itachi mendengar dari kejauhan suara yang mirip dengan suara rubah. Ada rubah lain? Itachi berpikir jika tadi para rubah ini sedang mengumumkan kedatangan mereka pada kawanan mereka. Kereta pun kembali bergerak, dan Itachi hanya bisa mengikuti para rubah tersebut tanpa kepastian. Itachi berharap semua lekas selesai, sehingga dia tidak usah merasakan kebingungan berkepanjangan.

.

Setelah menikmati alam di sekitarnya cukup lama, akhirnya Itachi memasuki suatu perkampungan yang Itachi duga sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para rubah. Berbeda dengan Konoha yang terbilang sangat modern, keadaan di kampung rubah ini terbilang lebih menyatu dengan alam. Rumah tempat tinggal para rubah ini sangat mengandalkan akar-akar pepohonan. Tidak menggunakan kayu yang dipotong sama sekali, rumah-rumah di tempat ini hanyalah melilitkan akar demi akar, hingga membentuk suatu bentuk rumah di atas pohon—layaknya rumah para burung. Sebagai alat mencapai rumah tersebut, para rubah itu menggunakan lift terbuat dari akar pohon juga yang menggunakan batu sebagai pengangkatnya. Untuk cahaya lampunya, para rubah ini menggunakan tanaman yang bisa menyala di malam hari. Tanaman yang biasanya megantung dan terdapat di tepi sungai.

"Wow," Itachi takjub dengan kehidupan para rubah ini, hingga ia tidak sadar telah berada di tengah-tengah koloni rubah dan sedang dipertontonkan.

Malam ini tidak ada angin sama sekali. Suasana langit pun sangat cerah. Itachi asyik menikmati suasana nyaman ini, di saat rubah-rubah di sekitarnya asyik berkomunikasi—tanpa diketahui isinya sama sekali oleh sang macan. Namun, semua menjadi hening saat satu rubah yang diduga Itachi salah satu pemimpin muncul. Rubah itu terlihat paling berwibawa di antara lainnya. Ia memiliki bulu seindah emas, dan begitu lebat. Setiap langkahnya didampingi rubah berbulu merah yang berhasil melumpuhkan Itachi tadi.

Seluruh rubah di tempat itu memberi penghormatan pada rubah yang baru datang itu.

Rubah berbulu emas itu mengelilingi kereta—tempat Itachi berada. Ia memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuh Itachi.

" _Panthera…,_ " desis rubah tersebut. Akhirnya Itachi bisa mendengar suara normal di antara mereka.

"Sekarang, kita apakan dia?" tanya rubah berbulu merah.

Rubah berbulu emas terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Itachi merasakan firasat buruk mengenai keheningan ini. Ia merasa tidak suka ditatap seperti ini. Itachi pun melihat sekeliling. Benar sekali. Sekarang dia berada di dalam kerumunan _ares_ paling berbahaya di tempat ini. _Ares_ yang mengitari Itachi bukanlah _ares_ - _ares_ biasa, mereka memiliki kekuatan besar, terlebih kedua petinggi di hadapan Itachi.

"Sebelumnya, aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua karena membawanya kemari," tidaklah menjawab pertanyaan namikaze merah, rubah emas itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tugas kalian berhasil dengan baik. Bukan hanya membawa salah satu dari mereka, kalian membawa _ares_ yang memiliki dudukan tertinggi di Konoha."

Lolongan dengan diiringi hentakan kaki terdengar. Seluruh makhluk di sekitar Itachi seperti berteriak, merayakan tertangkapnya dirinya. Itachi menutup telinga. Lolongan tersebut sangat keras, dan menyakitkan. Itachi yakin jika dia terus mendengar lolongan ini, gendang telinganya tidak lama lagi pasti akan pecah.

"Jadi," sang pemimpin koloni tersebut seperti akan mengakhiri ucapannya. "Sebelum kita memulai eksekusi untuk dirinya, pasangkan dia segel, hingga dia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari tempat ini."

Kedua mata sang Uchiha membulat. Ini tidaklah main-main. Ia berpikir dihukum mati lebih baik daripada menjadi tawanan seumur hidup lawan. Itachi pun mencoba untuk kabur dari para kumpulan rubah ini. Namun, baru saja dia mundur, suatu benda bercahaya berbentuk bulat dengan gerigi di bagian dalamnya terbang ke arah dirinya. Benda tersebut melingkar di kaki dan tangan Itachi memelenggu dirinya seperti gelang. Melihat benda tersebut kedua mata Itachi semakin membulat.

"Buah ini..," Itachi tidak percaya bisa melihat buah pengikat. Buah yang konon katanya bersamaan dengan tanamannya sudah hilang dari permukaan planet ini.

"Benar. Dengan buah tersebut kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kawasan ini. Buah yang terikat pada dirimu tidaklah bisa jauh-jauh dari tanamannya, sehingga sedikit saja kau jauh dari tanaman penghasil buah pengikat tersebut, kau akan mati terkena racunnya," ujar panjang lebar sang pemimpin rubah itu. Itachi dapat merasakan jarum-jarum kecil menancap pada kulitnya. Sial. Buah ini sangat siap menginfuskan racun pada tubuhnya. "Sekarang, bawa dia!" perintah sang pemimpin tersebut pada anak buahnya. Itachi pun hanya bisa mengikuti permainan para rubah ini.

.

.

.

1 km…

2 km…

3 km…

Itachi tidak tahu harus sampai mana dia berjalan. Para prajurit rubah ini menggiring dirinya menuju tempat yang lebih gelap dari tempat perkumpulan mereka. Itachi diseret masuk ke dalam hutan kegelapan yang tidak berujung. Sang Uchiha yang sudah lama hidup di dunia terang sangat tidak terbiasa di dalam suasana seperti ini. Terlebih tumbuhan di sekitar Itachi bukanlah tumbuhan yang pernah Itachi lihat secara langsung. Banyak sekali tumbuhan yang Itachi lewati merupakan tumbuhan langka, dan hanya pernah Itachi lihat di dalam buku-buku dongeng—perpustakaan kerajaan.

Salah satu tumbuhan itu adalah tumbuhan pemakan _ares._ Apabila tumbuhan tersebut mekar, tumbuhan tersebut akan menghipnotis _ares_ - _ares_ di sekitanya untuk masuk ke dalam bunga, dan menjerat _ares_ tersebut dengan getahnya, sehingga _ares_ yang sudah terperangkap tidak akan bisa keluar, dan hanya pasrah menanti dirinya dimakan oleh bunga menjijikan tersebut.

Selain tumbuhan pemakan _ares_ , terdapat juga tumbuhan peransang. Tumbuhan tersebut berfungsi untuk membuat para makhluk di sekitarnya mabuk. Dengan mencium aroma tumbuhan ini di saat tumbuhan ini mengeluarkan _bisanya_ , para _ares_ akan menari, bertelanjang, hingga melakukan seks, dan menyesal di kemudian hari karena telah memberikan keperjakaannya pada _ares_ yang salah. Konon, akibat bunga ini, satu anggota kerajaan pernah saling bunuh karena sang istri cemburu pada suaminya yang telah melakukan seks dengan pelayan kerajaan.

Sungguh tragis nasib kerajaan itu.

Langkah para rubah tersebut berhenti, membuat Itachi pun ikut berhenti. Mereka semua mundur satu langkah—membiarkan Itachi berada di depan.

"Lihatlah planet kedua!" perintah salah satu dari mereka pada Itachi.

Itachi menatap planet yang posisinya tepat di hadapannya. Planet tersebut berwarna keemasan, dengan gurata kecokelatan di sekitarnya. Di sekitar planet tersebut terdapat satelit alami yang mengelilinginya. Warna satelit itu kejinggaan, dan 4 kali lipat lebih kecil dari ukuran planet utamanya.

"Jarakmu bergerak dari tempat ini hanyalah sebatas posisi planet di depan matamu sekarang ini. Bergeser saja sedikit posisimu dari posisi planet tersebut, maka…," sang rubah saling menyeringai. "Hidupmu akan berakhir."

Itachi menatap bingung rubah-rubah di hadapan mereka. Apa-apaan mereka? Mereka pikir planet ini tidak berputar atau apa? Itachi ingin berkomentar, tetapi para rubah tersebut sudahlah melangkah mundur meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Itachi bingung, kenapa dia harus ditempatkan di tempat ini? Kenapa para rubah tersebut seperti enggan berlama-lama di tempat ini? Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Apakah benar tempat ini merupakan tempat hukuman?

Itachi menghela nafas. Tidak mau lelah karena terlalu banyak berpikir, Itachi lebih memilih untuk merubah bentuknya menjadi macan kumbang utuh, kemudian mendudukan dirinya. Ia menatap ke arah planet di hadapannya. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan di tempat ini? Bagaimana caranya dia bebas dari tempat ini? Itachi melihat pergelangan kakinya. Sial. Dia benar-benar di dalam masalah sekarang. Dengan benda di tangannya ini, Itachi yakin kekuatannya pun tidak cukup untuk membebaskan dirinya.

Itachi memilih untuk memejamkan mata, meringkuk, dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya saat dia mendengar suara dari arah depan sana.

 _Air?_

Itachi membuka matanya. Ia menjadi tergugah untuk mendatangi sumber air itu. Selain untuk minum, iapun membutuhkan air untuk membersihkan diri. Dengan langkah lemas, dan tubuh penuh luka, Itachi mendatangi tempat tersebut. Iapun akan masuk ke dalam aliran sungai itu, ketika dia merasakan suatu kehidupan di depannya. Itachi lekas bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Ia melihat ke arah sungai di hadapannya.

Kedua mata Itachi tidak berkedip dikala sosok rubah yang memiliki bulu berwarna merah berkilau memasuki aliran sungai berair terjun itu. Sosok rubah tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat saat peperangan maupun rapat tadi. Itachi tertegun dan sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri dikala rubah tersebut memiliki ekor sembilan. Iapun memandang takjub cahaya berkilau layaknya kunang-kunang yang menghiasi seluruh permukaan tubuh rubah tersebut.

"Astaga…," Itachi bergumam pelan saat rubah tersebut bertransformasi menjadi manusia-setengah rubah.

Rubah tersebut memiliki warna rambut merah kejingga-jinggaan. Tubuhnya dilapisi oleh kain sutra bermodel yukata bermotif bunga. Rubah tersebut berposisi membelakangi Itachi, sehingga sang Uchiha yang sibuk bersembunyi tidak terlalu jelas melihat paras sang rubah. Tanpa tahu ada yang mengintip, rubah tersebut menurunkan pakaiannya, hingga bagian belakang tubuhnya terlihat secara sempurna, terlebih sinar bintang kini menyinari kulit putih mulus rubah tersebut.

Jantung Itachi berdetak kencang. Terutama di saat sang rubah mulai memasukan kakinya ke dalam air. Rubah tersebut melangkah ke arah air terjun. Ia membiarkan ekornya yang indah, dan rambutnya yang panjang dengan terikat satu itu terbasahi oleh air. Sang rubah pun memasuki area air terjun, berdiri di hadapannya, dan membalikan badannya.

Deg!

Itachi tidak bernafas untuk sejenak.

Saat sang rubah membalikan badannya, sang Uchiha nyaris terjerumus ke dalam dosa yang nyata. Ia tidak dapat berekspresi apapun, saat melihat paras rupawan sang rubah. Dengan tubuh yang maskulin, kulit yang indah, kelembaban, serta gerakan sensual sang rubah saat mandi (membilas tubuhnya), Itachi sulit sekali untuk berkata-kata. Iapun ingin menutup mulutnya karena terlalu terkejut, ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang… membuatnya dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Metamorfosa_?" gumam Itachi saat melihat makhluk sejenis kupu-kupu melewati dirinya.

Itachi tidak pernah membayangkan bisa melihat makhluk sangat langka dan dicari ini. Itachi tidak pernah berpikir bisa melihat _metamorfosa_ dengan matanya sendiri. Ya, makhluk yang selama ribuan tahun ini dicari oleh orang-orang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Itachi. Makhluk tersebut tidaklah muncul dalam jumlah satu atau dua, melainkan puluhan, dan secara perlahan bergerak ke arah rubah tersebut.

 _Metamorfosa_ —makhluk ajaib dan penuh keabadian bagi sang pemiliknya muncul di hadapan Itachi.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Itachi tidak percaya ketika rubah tersebut dikelilingi oleh _metamorfosa_ yang mengeluarkan serbuk bercahaya. Setiap serbuk tersebut mengenai air, ikan berwujud murni pun muncul seperti dilahirkan kembali, serta tumbuhan seperti teratai pun mulai mekar—memperlihatkan kecantikannya.

Itachi hanya bisa menggeleng saat melihat kekuatan dari _metamorfosa_. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, jika rubah tersebut berhasil mengendalikan makhluk sangat legendaris tersebut. Bahkan makhluk tersebut seperti sangat bersahabat dengan rubah tersebut. Itachi pun terdiam sejenak. Sekarang, dia tahu darimana kekuatan para rubah ini berasal. Pantas saja mereka berada di atas angin. Bukankah dengan adanya _metamorfosa_ , tidak perlu ada hewan lain untuk bertahan hidup? Bukankah dengan adanya _metamorfosa_ rubah itu tidak usah repot-repot mencari pasangan sejatinya?

Saat Itachi melamun, ia tidak sadar melangkah mundur, dan membuat kegaduhan.

Itachi tidak sengaja menginjak tumbuhan paling cerewet di planet ini.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" tumbuhan itu menjerit kesakitan, dan secara sadis Itachi menginjak tumbuhan yang sedang menangis itu hingga mati.

Ya ampun…

==a

"Siapa disitu?!" teriak sang rubah, sadar jika ada seseorang yang mengintip dirinya. Iapun lekas lari ke tepi sungai dan merubah dirinya menjadi rubah kembali. "KELUAR! SIAPA DISITU?!" desis sang rubah dengan tubuh rubah sempurnanya.

Tidak mungkin lagi bersembunyi, Itachi memunculkan wujudnya. "Aku…," ujar sang Uchiha dari arah kegelapan. " _Panthera_."

Desisan sang rubah pun semakin terdengar, membuat para _metamorfosa_ merubah warna serbuknya. Kedua mata Itachi pun memincing tajam dikala serbuk tersebut menjadi gelap, dan membunuh tumbuhan maupun hewan murni di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

Dengan diiringi oleh para rubah kepercayaannya, sang raja pun memasuki ruangan. Ia duduk di kursi kebesarannya, dan memerintah para pelayan untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya sejenak saat saudara-saudaranya masih setia untuk mendampinginya.

" _Aloper, Aloper!_ " Nagato yang merupakan panglima tertinggi dalam peperangan merubah bentuknya menjadi sosok seperti manusia-setengah rubah. Ia menatap Naruto khawatir. "Kau serius membiarkan _Panthera_ bersama pengendali _metamorfosa_?" tanya Nagato.

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari peperangan tadi?" tanyanya. "Bukankah kita melakukan peperangan untuk mencari tumbal bagi Sang pengendali?"

Nagato menelan ludahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega untuk menjadikan seseorang korban sang kakak. Tetapi, tidak ada cara lain selain membawa seseorang untuk dimakan oleh kekuatan Kyuubi. Ya, entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba kekuatan Kyuubi menjadi tidak stabil. Kyuubi yang berada di dalam masa puberitasnya membutuhkan seorang _ares_ untuk dijadikan teman masa kawinnya, kemudian… dijadikan santapan makan malamnya, dikala Kyuubi sudah terpuaskan hasratnya.

Sebenarnya masalah Kyuubi tidaklah terjadi pada semua rubah, melainkan hanya Kyuubi saja. Kyuubi yang secara kebetulan memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan _metamorfosa_ , hidup layaknya _ares_ black widow yang sudah lama musnah. Bahkan menurut ramalan, saat Kyuubi dilahirkan, sang pemuda akan hidup layaknya belalang sembah—memakan pasangan untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Astaga! Entah Nagato harus merasa beruntung atau merasa kasihan pada rakyat Konoha karena orang yang menjadi korban pertama adalah raja Konoha sendiri.

"Ini pasti akan menyebabkan kesalahpahaman lagi," gumam Nagato dengan ekspresi miris.

Naruto menerawang, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa peduliku, ketika kita memang sudah diasingkan tanpa diminta penjelasan apapun."

Nagato menatap ekspresi Naruto. Berbeda dari ucapan Naruto yang selalu pedas, Naruto merupakan seorang pemimpin yang sangat kesepian. Tidak memiliki teman sama sekali, sejak terlahir, dia sudah dinobatkan menjadi seorang raja, dan harus melakukan latihan khusus untuk mempertahankan dirinya. Oleh karena itu, ia terlahir menjadi seorang raja murni yang hanya memiliki pemikiran bagaimana caranya untuk memperoleh keuntungan sebesar-besarnya bagi koloninya.

"Nagato..," Naruto berbicara dengan nada suara berat.

"Ya?"

"Siapkan pasukan. Perasaanku berkata, jika akan terjadi serangan balasan dari pihak Konoha dalam waktu cepat ini," lanjut Naruto, membuat Nagato yang kurang menyukai peperangan hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Target kita kali ini adalah…," Naruto tersenyum miring. "Membunuh seluruh petinggi Konoha," Naruto memberi jeda. "Tanpa pengecualian."

Sampai kapan semua kegilaan ini berakhir, _Aloper_?

Lirih Nagato di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Hancur.

Seluruh benda-benda di ruang kerja Sasuke berantakan dan hancur.

"Sasuke…," lirih Sasori saat melihat Sasuke yang emosi dan frustasi.

Kedua mata Sasuke berkilat tajam. Ia tidak terima kematian kakaknya. Ya Sasuke yakin kakaknya sudah dihabisi oleh para rubah itu. Ia tidak terima atas perlakukan para rubah itu. Ia akan membalaskan dendam sang kakak, rakyat dan orang tuanya bagaimanapun caranya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Hancur.

Rubah-rubah itu harus musnah. Sasuke bersumpah, ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghabisi spesies pembunuh itu.

"Kumpulkan para anak muda dari negeri ini!" perintah Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang. "Dalam waktu cepat, akan aku pastikan para namikaze itu akan hancur!" Sasuke membanting meja di hadapannya. "SEKARANG, SASORI!"

Sasori pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, ketika melihat kemarahan Sasuke yang tanpa berujung.

.

.

.

Itachi berhadap-hadapan dengan _ares_ rubah di hadapannya. Dari aura _ares_ di hadapannya, _ares_ ini bukanlah _ares_ sembarangan. Ia memiliki ekor sembilan yang tidak ada pada rubah-rubah lainnya. Selain itu, _metamorfosa_ begitu setia mendampingi _ares_ unik ini. Sang _ares_ rubah mengeluarkan cakarnya. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya, siap menerkam. Gigi runcing _ares_ tersebut bergetak, dan bibirnya mengeluarkan desisan pelan. Cakar-cakar _ares_ itu menancap pada tanah. Tidak mau terluka, Itachi langsung merubah formasinya menjadi macan. Ia siap menghadapi makhluk di hadapannya.

Dalam hitungan ketiga _ares_ rubah itu bergerak—menyerang Itachi.

Itachi cepat-cepat mengelak. Ia melihat _metamorfosa_ pun ikut menyerangnya. Tahu seberapa bahayanya _metamorfosa_ , dengan langkah gesit, Itachi berusaha menghindari serbuk gelap makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Namun, sangat disayangkan, luka yang diderita Itachi membuat sang macan sulit bergerak. Ujung kakinya terkena serbuk tersebut dang membiru. Kedua mata Itachi terbelalak. Serbuk _metamorfosa_ tidaklah main-main. Serbuk itu sangat berbahaya.

GROAAARRRR!

Rubah di hadapan Itachi menyerang.

BRUK!

Itachi yang disibukan oleh _metamorfosa_ tidak sadar serangan tersebut. Iapun terlempar ke arah pohon. Dalam sepersekian detik, _metamorfosa_ mendatanginya, siap menyerang. Kedua mata Itachi terbelalak. Sekarang dia benar-benar akan mati. Ia akan menjadi santapan rubah ini, jika dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Itachi yang berada di dalam kondisi terdesak memejamkan matanya, siap menerima serangan, ketika sesuatu di dalam dirinya mendesak keluar, dan membuat semuanya berubah menjadi cerah dalam seketika.

Ya, dalam waktu seketika juga, _metamorfosa_ berhasil dilumpuhkan untuk sementara waktu. Seperti kehilangan kekuatannya, _para metamorfosa itu_ terjatuh ke atas tanah—tidak sadarkan diri.

Namun…

Sang pengendali masih berdiri tegak, walau terlihat lemah, bahkan untuk berjalan ke arah Itachi. Sang pengendali bergerak perlahan dengan langkah terpincang-pincang ke arah sang macan, ketika sang macan berusaha bangkit, hendak menyingkir dari tempat itu. Di saat bersamaan, baru saja Itachi bangkit, sang pengendali sudah lebih dulu menghantamkan tubuhnya di atas Itachi, dan duduk di atas tubuh sang macan.

 _Mati!_

Itachi berpikir sebentar lagi dirinya akan mati, ketika sang rubah merubah wujudnya menjadi berbentuk layaknya setengah manusia dan rubah.

Kedua mata Itachi tidak berhenti menatap sosok mempesona di atas tubuhnya. Ia melihat pundak mulus yang terbuka, akibat kain yang menutupi tubuh _ares_ itu terjatuh ke atas lengan. Mata hijau _ares_ di atas Itachi menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah lubang telinga sang macan.

Sial.

Itachi pasti akan mati.

Ia akan dimakan oleh _ares_ ini.

Pikiran Itachi sudah kemana-mana, ketika…

"Ayo, kita buat anak," _ares_ tersebut berbisik pelan di telinga Itachi, membuat kedua mata Itachi membola.

Tidak pikir panjang lagi, sang uchiha mendorong _ares_ di atas tubuhnya. Ada yang salah di sini. Ia sepertinya melupakan suatu informasi mengenai pengendali _metamorfosa._ Dahi Itachi mengerut, mengingat-ingat informasi itu, dan… Ah! Ia baru menyadari jika parah namikaze memiliki nafsu untuk bercinta sangat tinggi. Setiap musim bunga-bunga akan berkembang, para rubah ini pasti akan merasa panas dan teransang. Namun, mereka masih bisa menekan libido mereka. Bahkan, sudah banyak namikaze yang kawin tidak bergantung pada siklus tersebut, malah tidak kawin sama sekali. Mereka bisa bersikap santai di musim semi sekalipun.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan pengendali _metamorfosa_?

Berbeda dengan rubah-rubah lainnya, pengendali metamorfosa tidaklah membutuhkan pasangan untuk beranak-pinak pada musim semi, melainkan untuk makanannya. Rasa lapar yang tidak bisa dikendalikan merupakan faktor paling berbahaya untuk pengendali _metamorfosa_. Ia membutuhkan _ares_ untuk dijadikan santapan, dan _charger_ untuk kekuatan _metamorfosa_.

Sial.

Sekarang, dia tahu kenapa dia ada di sini? Dia akan menjadi budak nafsu _ares_ di hadapannya, sekaligus makanan pembuka.

BRENGSEK!

Itachi merasa tersinggung dengan para rubah itu. Berani-beraninya mereka menumbalkan dirinya dengan cara seperti ini.

Rubah di hadapan Itachi bergerak maju dengan mata berkilat—minta dikasihani, tetapi Itachi tidak terpedaya. Ia tahu jika rubah di hadapannya hanyalah rubah licik yang siap memakan dirinya kapanpun itu, jika Itachi merasakan iba atau terjebak di dalam pesona sang rubah. Itachi pun akan menyingkir dari tempat ini, ketika rasa menyengat menyerang pergelangan tangannya. SIAL! Tumbuhan yang membelenggu pergelangan tangannya bereaksi. Itachi menatap ke arah planet kedua. Pantas saja. Dia terlalu bergeser ke kiri sekarang ini.

Kali ini ia tidak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak karena dia yakin pasti akan mati.

Di saat Itachi sibuk merutuki nasibnya, sang rubah meloncat, dan mendorong tubuh Itachi, hingga sang Uchiha kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan lagi-lagi Itachi ditindih oleh rubah di atas tubuhnya.

"H—hei!" Itachi hendak mendorong rubah di atas tubuhnya, ketika dia merasakan jilatan pada pipinya.

Itachi terdiam sejenak.

"Manis. Kulitmu manis sekali," puji sang rubah. Di saat tubuhnya bergetar kuat, menahan hasrat yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering, nampak sekali nafsu makannya bangkit seketika.

Itachi tidak memungkiri jika rubah di atas tubuhnya ini sangat mempesona. Ia nyaris terjatuh ke dalam lubang berbahaya, ketika melihat perawakan rubah ini untuk pertama kalinya. Tetapi, dia tahu siapa _ares_ di atas tubuhnya ini. Selain dia akan disantap oleh makhluk ini, iapun tahu, pengendali _metamorfosa_ berbeda dari yang lainnya. Pengendali _metamorfosa_ bisa menciptakan kehidupan tanpa memerlukan jodohnya. Ia bisa menggunakan semua spesies untuk memiliki anak, termasuk Itachi. Yeah, Itachi yang biasanya one night stand karena berpikir kemungkinan kecil dia menemukan takdirnya, pasti akan dikaruniai anak jika berhubungan dengan _metamorfosa._

Hm…

Sebenarnya, Itachi bisa saja menuruti permintaan makhluk di atas tubuhnya.

Tetapi…

Masih ada hal lain yang membuat dia tidak dapat mengikuti keinginan rubah ini.

Itachi mendorong rubah di atas tubuhnya, dan meloncat mundur. Menjauh beberapa meter dari rubah tersebut.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintah sang uchiha. "Jika kau bergerak, aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi pasanganmu," Itachi mengancam lebih lanjut. _"Metamorfosa."_

Sang rubah hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan polosnya, mencerna ucapan Itachi yang sedang mulai pusing tujuh keliling.

 _Astaga!_

 _Namikaze sialan itu!_

 _Kenapa mereka tidak membunuhnya saja, daripada harus berurusan dengan makhluk seperti ini?!_

Batin Itachi—frustasi.

"Benarkah, aku tidak boleh bergerak?" gumam rubah di hadapan Itachi dengan mata berkilat nakal. "Apa membuka bajukupun, aku tidak boleh," sang rubah tersenyum miring saat gekstur tubuhnya begitu mengundang Itachi. " _Panthera-ku_?" rubah di hadapan Itachi menurunkan pakaiannya, hingga terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Ucapan rubah di hadapan Itachi membuat tubuh Itachi tidak nyaman. Ia teransang, tetapi dia juga tidak mau terhasut oleh ucapan rubah ini.

Itachi sama sekali tidak dapat berkedip di saat sosok terindah di hadapannya berdiri, siap dijamah oleh dirinya. Itachi pun hanya bisa terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh, mulai berpikir, 'Apakah dia pasrah saja, dan menikmati tubuh rubah itu, kemudian mati bahagia?'

Itachi pun mulai gila karena godaan rubah di hadapannya.

 _ **Bersambung…**_

Untuk yang menanti skenario dunia mobil dan sasuitarub modern (2chapter lg) di tunggu di wattpad ya chapter akhirnya. Sudah mau selesai progress ceritanya. Kemudian, dinanti juga Derita Hokage, dan ff lainnya. Entah harus menanti sampai kapan.

Salam dari saya,

Jangan lupa bahagia.


End file.
